A. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to a window frame assembly for a garage door and, more specifically, to such a window frame assembly that is able to withstand high winds and flying objects and to a method of installation for such a window frame assembly.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Modern garage door systems are typically comprised of doors having horizontally arrayed sections joined by hinges into a door unit. The door is mounted in a vertical track which curves upwardly into a horizontal position so that the door may be opened upwardly and supported horizontally in an open position. The sections are joined by the hinges along the longitudinal edges of the sections so that the overall door structure will generally conform to the radius of curvature of the track as it changes from vertical to horizontal. Customarily, each of the sections are fabricated separately and thereafter hinged together along a longitudinal edge to provide the complete overhead door structure. Historically, the sections are fabricated from a galvanized and/or prepainted sheet metal stock which has been rolled or otherwise formed into the particular section facing, web and parallel interior flange configurations. Vertical stiles are usually secured to the section facing and interior flanges at spaced locations by spotweld or rivet techniques. Most prior art overhead door systems use hinges that are secured directly to the section stiles. While a majority of garage doors continue to be manufactured from mild steel stock, some manufacturers offer overhead doors made from synthetic materials such as from various types of vinyl.
Particularly in the area of residential garage doors, a number of manufacturers offer plastic or metal window frame assemblies which are fitted within openings provided in the garage door and which typically feature a central opening which contains a transparent pane which may be of glass, plastic or such newer materials as acrylics and polycarbonates. The central opening in the window frame assembly may also contain a decorative trim member which is sandwiched between the transparent pane and other framing components.
While the prior art window frame assemblies of this type are acceptable in many situations, there exists a special need for window frame assemblies which are more capable of withstanding high winds and flying debris in some areas of the country, for example where hurricanes or tornadoes may occur more frequently. Local construction codes include wind tests that often require reinforcements of these window frame assemblies and many times these added structures detract from the aesthetics of the window design. They also add to the cost of the window frames and add to the complexity of the window frame installation.
Thus, despite the advantages offered by the prior art window frame constructions known in the art, there continues to exist a need for improvements in the area of garage door window frame construction and installation techniques.
A particular need exists for improvements in such window frame designs intended for use in high wind situations where flying debris and other hazards may exist.